Your Mine Again
by Perfect Storm
Summary: short story i created. read and review
1. Chapter 1

24/08/2010 00:09:00

Max POV

I woke up to yet another day without Him. Him meaning Fa, Fan, God I can't even say it. Fang. It had been five and a half years since He had died in the big battle against Itex. He had left and we had followed, finding Him and others fighting Itex's army. He had saved me. I could still remember Him yelling my name, the bang of the gunshot that ended His life. He had only been fourteen. I got up and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. My wings were bedraggled.

" Max. Breakfast," Iggy yelled. I almost ran into Angel who was passing past my room. She was now twelve.

" Morning Max," she yawned. "Hi Angel," I hugged her.

"Gazz get up" I called through his closed door. Gazzy is now fourteen and beginning to get his teeny attitude.

"Whatever," he called. I opened his door and saw him sitting on his bed. Clutching a photo in his hands. I walked over and sat down next to him. A fourteen alive Him stood smiling next to a nine year old Gazzy. My heart was ripped open. A tear slid down Gazzy's cheek. He and Gazzy had their wings out and his wings were dark with a purplish glow. I clutched my locket where a picture of Him and one of his feathers were kept.

"Gazz you okay," I asked him. " He left us Max. He left us, then he died," Gazzy whimpered.

"Max for petes sake breakfast is ready," Iggy yelled.

" Com'on lets go," I took Gazzy's hand. He put the photo down and left with me. Passing Nudges room I saw her kissing a framed picture. Nudge was now sixteen and the biggest fashion diva in the world. She left and I sneaked a peak. The whole flock was in the picture. He and I were in the back. Grinning, completely unaware of what was gonna happen. I could clearly see His arm around my waist. Iggy could see now. One minute he was walking around and then well The Gasman played a prank on Iggy. Gazzy threw a lamp or something at Ig and Iggy sidestepped. He had yelled watch it, then it hit all of us. Angels photo was behind her door. I opened my locket and stared at Him. His gorgeous black eyes, dark longish hair and olive tinted skin made tears well In my eyes. He had been mine but now he was gone. Nudge cried for days, Iggy and Gazzy became like anti- pyro, Angel became catatonic and I just sat in my room and stared at his picture.

Flash Back

Max POV

Erasers were everywhere. Flyboys, M-geeks and dumb bots too. I was fighting hard. My clothes splattered with blood. Angel was using mind control, Iggy and Gazzy bombs and me, Nudge and Fang fighting skills.

Fang POV

I saw the director take out a gun and point it at Max. "Max," I yelled. I surged forward shoving Max out of the way. The gunshot cracked and pain exploded in my chest. Everything flickered and then went black.

Max POV

"Fang," I shrieked. He was falling. Nudge and Gazzy caught him. I plummeted down. Landing clumsily I ran towards his side. Fang was limp.

" NO," I screamed. Holding him against me feeling the warmth drain from him. I cried into his hair. Iggy and Angel landed. Angel started bawling.

" No god no. They didn't no," Iggy stuttered. He musta only heard five heartbeats and realized it. He held Nudge against him and cried too. I stroked Fangs cheek. His face was losing any color it had ever had.

End of Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

24/08/2010 00:10:00

Fang POV

After leaving the others the school kidnapped me and replaced me with a fake. They took my memory and my personality. Doubled it and put it in the fake. Jeb made me watch the fake get killed. I was shaking as I watched Max cry. She stroked the fakes cheek and held it against her. But she was suffering for no reason.

Getting out of the school was hard but I managed. I looked for my flock for years but never found them. Now I was captured again and had been tortured by Jeb. Today I wasn't going to pull through. Eraser upon eraser was set up against me. I was tied down and whipped. I lay on the ground now, totally spent. My vision flickered in and out. So this was what dying felt like? Goodbye Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Total and Nudge. Goodbye Max. My soul mate, I love you. Everything went black.

Iggy was taking the others out for a few days. I didn't go. It was raining now, it sounded like thunder. Angel had suggested Florida so that's where they were now. I was doing housework, the usually stuff. My head hurt again. I had learned that sleep cured the headache. Visions rushed into my head, places, numbers and voices. My flock dead, Itex coming back, Him dying over and over.

" No," I shrieked waking up. Ring. What's that noise? Oh, doorbell. I clomped down stairs, opening the door. A tall figure stood there, swaying. He was covered in blood.

" Wow what happened to you," I asked. His knee's buckled and he fell. Bracing myself I caught him. Crap! He weighed like only ninety pounds.

He lifted his head and whispered " The School." My blood froze. Only mutants would know about the School. I carried him to my bedroom and deposited him on the bed. He was really banged up. Grabbing the entire first aid _cabinet_ I rushed back. His arm looked like someone had tried to cut it off, I started there. What! The scratches weren't regular. They looked like something with teeth and claws had made them. Kinda wolf like. Wolf like? Erasers. Poor guy.

As the blood came off I noticed that this guy had scars similar to His scars. NO. He was dead. I had seen him die. I emptied his pockets. A wallet, gum and a feather. Feather? I reached up and tugged a flight feather out of my wings. Holding them side-by-side. They looked exactly the same. Just a feather from a bird. Right? Looking over at the clock it read eleven at night. Sleep called. I had been working on him for hours. Three bullet holes straight through him. What had this guy been doing at the School? I pulled blankets off the love seat and rearranged them to my liking, curled up and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

24/08/2010 00:12:00

Max POV

" Where's my wallet," someone asked? I blinked and looked around. The guy was looking at me. Eyes as deep and smooth as dark chocolate, hair so dark it was black.

" Oh, yeah sorry," I stood up and grabbed the wallet. The entire contents spilled out. " Hey," he complained.

" Sorry," I moaned stooping down to clean it up. Crinkled pictures were face down on the rug. Well he can't see me down here so why not. I snooped. Picking up the first picture I gasped.

" What," he yelled. I was in that picture. Shuffling through, every picture had me in it, the rest of the flock too. I stood and showed them to the guy.

" How did you get these," I frowned? Hoping I looked mad. " I've always had them," he answered wincing as he moved.

" Who are you," I stammered. " Not sure," he blinked. " Do you recognize me," I asked?

" Sorta." He looked exhausted, enough questioning for now.

" You should sleep," I said. " Yeah okay." I turned to leave. " Hey, by the way thanks for everything," he grinned.

" Yeah your welcome." Hold it! The eyes, the hair, the scars. Oh my god!

" Turn over," I ordered. He did. Pulling off what was left of the shirt I stared at wings. His wings. Oh my god. God are you giving me another chance. " It had to be. " Fang," I whispered. He rolled over and stared at me. A smile broke out on his face.

" Maximum Ride," he said opening his arms. I rushed forward and collapsed in his arms, crying completely. " I finally found you," he smiled into my hair. I nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his warm smell.

" Fang, Fang," I cried.

" Shh I'm here," he rocked me gently. After six minutes of mushy crying I pulled back.

" But how," I stammered.

" Kidnapped, when I left to defeat Itex. Replaced. They made me watch the fake die. Seeing you guys so sad and defeated was…" he trailed of and a tear rolled down his cheek.

" Wow you crying. Since when has that happened," I giggled? He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. With a wild gasp I pushed him back and fell on him, crushing my lips against his. God I had Fang back. Yes, YES, YES.

" Max where's the flock," he frowned against my lips.

" Taking a trip to Florida," I pushed against his lips. He stopped talking. I had him back. Nothing else mattered. Fang was Home. I heard the door open and smiled. Fang was Most Defiantly Home!


End file.
